Star Trek: Phase II
Star Trek: Phase II (conosciuta anche come Star Trek II) sarebbe stata il sequel dell'originale Star Trek. Storia Nel , la Paramount Pictures cominciò a lavorare sul lancio di una nuova rete televisiva. Successivamente all'ascesa del fandom Trek, e la rapida crescita di interesse per le serie televisive fantascientifiche, la Paramount pianificò il lancio di una nuova serie su Star Trek che si sarebbe occupata della seconda missione quinquennale. L' ''Enterprise'' venne ridefinita, e nuovi personaggi sarebbero stati introdotti. Da luglio, iniziò la costruzione dei set ed in agosto vennero definite le linee a cui registi e scrittori si sarebbero dovuti attenere, con la premiere prevista nella primavera del . Tuttavia, anche se la pre-produzione era conclusa ed era fissato come episodio pilota della serie "In Thy Image", il progetto si concluse prima del previsto. Influenzata dal successo di Guerre Stellari e Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo, la Paramount scelse la realizzazione di , attingendo da alcune idee di Phase II. Diversi copioni degli episodi vennero usati in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Infatti, molti dei concetti della serie Phase II gettarono le basi per The Next Generation, come la relazione tra il primo ufficiale Decker e Ilia, che ricordano alcune scene della prima stagione di TNG. Nel , il libro Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series (Star Trek Phase II: La serie perduta), scritto da Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens, conteneva i copioni di "In Thy Image" , (The child), e le sinossi delle trame originali, modificate per altri episodi commissionati. Nel , l'asta It's A Wrap! sale and auction, rese disponibili diversi costumi originali di Phase II. Una grande porzione dei costumi venne acquistata da James Cawley per la sua fan-serie Star Trek: New Voyages. Un altro costume venne venduto durante la IAW, proveniente dalla serie . Produzione Il restyling dell' Enterprise originale doveva essere parte integrante nella trama di "In Thy Image". Originariamente, il designer Ralph McQuarrie – meglio conosciuto al pubblico come designer di produzione dei film di Star Wars – venne invitato in Inghilterra per aiutare a sviluppare i progetti, insieme a Ken Adam, del film Star Trek: Planet of the Titans, prima che il progetto si fermasse. Tuttavia, il design di questa nuova Enterprise venne definitivamente abbandonato e Gene Roddenberry chiese a Matt Jefferies di aggiornare la nave, per riflettere uno stile più moderno. Jefferies modificò le gondole cambiando la forma dei classici "tubi" in moduli esteticamente più leggeri alla vista, ed aggiunse i banchi dei siluri fotonici. "Sostanzialmente," Jefferies disse, "ho modificato le unità d'energia, e alleggerito la struttura che le sostiene. Ho dato allo scafo principale un design più affusolato, successivamente ho appiattito le unità energetiche, rispetto alla precedente versione che aveva una forma cilindrica. Cercando di capire la logica del refit, conoscevo molte delle attrezzature interne che andavano cambiate, ma notai che non ci sarebbero voluti molti cambiamenti necessari negli esterni. Certamente, i motori sono una parte necessaria da cambiare. Parte della teoria della progettazione della nave in prima istanza, era influenzata dal fatto che non si sapeva cosa fossero queste potenti innovazioni o quanto potevano essere devastanti se qualcosa fosse andato storto, ecco perché sono rimaste distinte rispetto ai personaggi dell'equipaggio. Questo significava anche che potevano essere facilmente modificate in caso di una sostituzione" La nuova versione di Jefferies doveva essere costruita da Don Loos, che aveva realizzato la nave originale della "Serie classica". Ma quando la Paramount abbandono i piani della creazione di un quarto network televisivo e la seconda serie di Star Trek venne trasformata nel primo film, l' Enterprise venne assegnato un nuovo direttore artistico – Richard Taylor – che assegnò a Andrew Probert un secondo restyling della nave, basandosi sulle nuove linee impostate da Jefferies, aggiungendo nuovi dettagli necessari. Il design interno progettato da Mike Minor per i set interni della nuova serie televisiva erano molto più evoluti, ma una via di mezzo tra la Serie Classica ed il futuro film. Il ponte costruito per Phase II restò inalterato durante la produzione del futuro film, come anche la sala teletrasporto a cui vennero modificate solo le console e vennero aggiunti dei nuovi display al muro. Altre parti vennero aggiornate come la sala ricreativa e l'infermeria. Vennero realizzati alcuni bozzetti, in cui nella sala ricreativa alcuni membri dell'equipaggio giocavano agli scacchi tridimensionali e giochi anti-gravitazionali, o impegnati in una conversazione intima. File:USS Enterprise bridge, Phase II.jpg|Il ponte aggiornato Image:Mike Minor recreationdeck 1.jpg|Sala ricreativa Image:Mike Minor recreationdeck 2.jpg|Sala ricreativa Image:Phase2 sickbay.jpg|Infermeria Diversi fan vennero consultati per la realizzazione dei suppellettili ed i set di Phase II, tra cui un ingegnere della NASA e lo Shuttle Manager Roger D. Manley di Huntsville, Alabama. Manley ebbe un ruolo enorme descrivendo i suoi viaggi spaziali ed i sistemi di propulsione che sarebbero stati usati nelle serie successive. I primi tredici episodi Con l'ordine iniziale di realizzare un episodio pilota di due ore e altri tredici episodi, Phase II si guadagnò la reputazione come uno dei progetti più difficili da mostrare e vendere a Hollywood. A differenza di molte altre serie che iniziano con una prima stagione, Phase II aveva la complicazione aggiuntiva di essere la continuazione di una serie precedente di 79 storie – 101 se si includono gli episodi animati. Come story editor, Jon Povill aveva la responsabilità di ascoltare centinaia di trame di diversi scrittori e di selezionare quelle storie che riteneva degne di essere considerate dai produttori. Due di questi primi tredici racconti vennero riscritti per apparire come episodi di The Next Generation – diventando di Jaron Summers & Jon Povill e Maurice Hurley, e di Philip LaZebnik, storia di Philip LaZebnik e William Douglas Lansford. "In Thy Image" La trama venne utilizzata per creare la storia del primo film. "Tomorrow and the Stars" Scritto da Larry Alexander, ispirata dalla trama di , con un Kirk che si innamora di una donna della Terra ai tempi dell'attacco a Pearl Harbor. La storia inizia con un malfunzionamento del teletrasporto che li trasporta nel passato, dopo che Chekov viene infettato da una tossina mortale, che richiede una cura immediata sulla Terra. Kirk si trova ad affrontare dilemma che lo porta a non poter salvare migliaia di persone, inclusa la donna che ama, per non alterare la storia. "The Child" Scritto da Jaron Summers e Jon Povill. Il tenente Ilia scopre di essere misteriosamente incinta e dopo pochi giorni da alla luce una bambina, Irska, che sembra essere completamente Deltana. Una forma di vita aliena desidera studiare l'equipaggio, ma la sua presenza minaccia la nave. Questa premessa è stata infine utilizzata per , con il ruolo di Ilia assegnato a Deanna Troi. "Cassandra" Scritto da Theodore Sturgeon, l'episodio racconta di un goffo attendente e un guaio causato da una creatura, destinata a moltiplicare le fila della sua specie come negli episodi leggeri e . "Kitumba" :Per l'articolo principale, vedi Kitumba. Scritto da John Meredyth Lucas, episodio epico in due parti avrebbe mostrato uno scorcio affascinante dell'Impero Klingon, cultura mai approfondita durante la Serie Classica, e che si sarebbe sviluppato su diverse linee durante The Next Generation. Con una trama complessa, "Kitumba" contiene molti elementi che sarebbero stati sviluppati in seguito durante The Next Generation. "Practice in Waking" Scritto da Richard Bach, l'episodio anticipa temi poi trattati in The Next Generation per la presenza della realtà virtuale a scopo ricreativo che riproduce luoghi storici, anche se la tecnologia usata non è un ponte ologrammi. "Deadlock" Scritto da David Ambrose, il punto di vista degli anni '70 sui militari, costruendo un ritratto della Flotta Stellare che utilizza tecniche di controllo sulla mente del suo personale, mentendo a loro e modificando la loro percezione della realtà. Fortunatamente, c'è un'altra spiegazione da parte di Kirk sulla sua esperienza personale, portando a un tradizionale scena di Star Trek in cui Kirk difende l'umanità dagli alieni. "The Savage Syndrome" Scritto da Margaret Armen e Alfred Harris, nella trama viene descritta una tecnologia che sfrutta gli impulsi oscuri repressi negli esseri umani. "Are Unheard Memories Sweet?" Scritto da Worley Thorne, lo script (aka "Home") avrebbe mostrato scene di nudo e situazioni suggestive che probabilmente non sarebbero state girate. Eppure, la trama segue la classica avventura, con l' Enterprise intrappolata nell'orbita di un pianeta senza dilitio ed una civiltà aliena che cerca di impossessarsi dell'equipaggio. "Devil's Due" Scritto da William Douglas Lansford. L' Enterprise ha un primo contatto con il pianeta Naterra, proprio quando una creatura mitica, che aveva venduto il pianeta in cambio di pace nei millenni precedenti, appare. Questa premessa è simile all'episodio . "Lord Bobby's Obsession" Scritto da Shimon Wincelberg. L' Enterprise incontra un incrociatore Klingon alla deriva con una sola forma di vita a bordo: Lord Bobby dalla Terra del XVIII secolo. "To Attain the All" Scritto da Norman Spinrad. L' Enterprise viene catturata in un sistema stellare dove l'equipaggio deve sostenere delle prove di logica, se vince, potrà "raggiungere il tutto," uno sconfinato archivio di conoscenza. Elementi di quella trama sono simili a e . "The War to End All Wars" Scritto da Arthur Bernard Lewis. Deriva dallo script scartato e riadattato riguardante gli androidi da guerra del pianeta Shadir ("A War to End Wars" di Richard Bach). Kirk salva una femmina androide, Yra, il cui pianeta che è fedele alla sua filosofia di successo "pace attraverso la guerra" venne corrotto dal leader umanoide conosciuto come Plateous III. Personaggi Il cast originale sarebbe tornato ad interpretare i propri ruoli (con l'eccezione di Leonard Nimoy), e tra le fila si sarebbero aggiunti tre nuovi personaggi: Xon (che avrebbe rimpiazzato Spock come ufficiale scientifico), il navigatore Ilia ed il primo ufficiale Willard "Will" Decker. James T. Kirk William Shatner ritornava a Star Trek per riprendere il ruolo del capitano James T. Kirk. La guida scrittori/registi, che comprendeva tra gli altri, Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill venne scritta tra maggio e agosto del 1977, descrivendo Kirk nel modo seguente: :"Una base iniziale di Kirk potrebbe essere "Un capitano Horatio Hornblower dell'era spaziale," costantemente sotto processo con se stesso, una personalità forte e complessa. :"Con la propria nave fuori comunicazione sia con la Terra e la Flotta Stellare per lungo tempo, il capitano di una nave stellare con inusuali ampi poteri sulle vita e il benessere del suo equipaggio, così come con le persone sulla terra e le attività incontrate durante i suoi viaggi. Ha un ampio potere come può scoprire un ambasciatore della Terra. Kirk percepisce fortemente queste responsibilità ed è pienamente in grado di lasciarsi alle spalle quella preoccupazione e frustrazione che lo condurrebbero in errore. :"Egli è incline a spingersi oltre i limiti della resistenza umana, per poi condannarsi, perché non è un superuomo. I suoi uomini lo rispettano, quasi al punto di idolatrarlo. Allo stesso tempo, nessun ufficiale anziano a bordo ha paura di confrontarsi con gli ordini di Kirk fino al punto in cui il capitano ha preso la sua decisione. :"Kirk è un veterano con alle spalle centinaia di atterraggi su pianeti alieni ed emergenze spaziali. Ha una prospettiva ampia ed altamente matura del comando, compagni di viaggio, ed i costumi di civiltà aliene, per quanto strane o ripugnanti sembrano averlo rivalutato rispetto agli standard terrestri. :"'D'altra parte, Kirk non è il capitano di una fregata del 1812 dove niente e nessuno si muove senza i suoi ordini. L'equipaggio dell' ''Enterprise è una squadra ben addestrata, ben in grado di anticipare le informazioni e le azioni di cui Kirk ha bisogno.'' :"A bordo della nave, il capitano Kirk ha solo un paio di opportunità per qualcosa che si avvicini a l'amicizia. L'unica eccezione è con il chirurgo di bordo Dr. McCoy, che ha un bisogno professionale legittimo di essere costantemente consapevole e di ciò che prova il Capitano. Ma in una "franchigia" fuori dai confini della disciplina auto-imposta, a cui Jim Kirk gioca troppo facilmente, quasi compulsivamente. Non è impossibile che lascerà che questo lo trascini da un momento a l'altro in una relazione romantica imprudente che avrà grande difficoltà a sbrogliare. Egli è, in breve, un uomo forte forzato dalle richieste della nave e la carriera nel ruolo spesso solitario di comando, ancora più solo perché il comando di una nave stellare è il più difficile e impegnativo del suo secolo." Xon Siccome Leonard Nimoy non sarebbe tornato nella nuova serie di Star Trek, un nuovo attore, David Gautreaux, entrò nel cast con il ruolo di ufficiale scientifico Vulcaniano a bordo dell' Enterprise. Tuttavia Xon, non avrebbe interpretato la sua parte in Star Trek: il film, per via del ritorno Nimoy a interpretare Spock. L'attore ebbe un piccolo cameo in cui interpretava il comandante Branch della stazione Epsilon IX. :Xon dopo essere apparso come ufficiale dell' Intelligence della Flotta Stellare che è stato fidanzato con Saavik in nella serie a fumetto DC Star Trek (DC volume 1). Secondo il personale dell'accademia della Flotta Stellare sullo sfondo della zona esterna della simulazione della Kobayashi Maru, l'ufficio di un capitano Xon si trova al numero 213. ( ) Elementi del suo personaggio, come la ricerca di capire gli umani, venne introdotta in TNG con Data. Also l'idea di un mezzo-sangue vulcaniano che ha a che fare con i 'barbarici' esseri umani, viene esplorata con T'Pol a bordo dell' ''Enterprise'' NX-01. La guida degli scrittori/registi, scritta, anche da Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill tra Maggio e Agosto del 1977, descrive Xon nel modo seguente: :"Può un vulcaniano ventiduenne ne suo primo viaggio stellare riempire quel buco lasciato dal leggendario signor Spock? Xon (da pronunciare Zahn) venne selezionato dall'accademia delle scienze vulcaniane proprio per quel compito. Kirk era sorpreso quando il suo nuovo ufficiale scientifico era un giovane ragazzo. (Xon assomiglia ad un giovane Michael York con le orecchie a punta.) Kirk ha assunto qualcuno vicino all'età di Spock. I rapporti descrivono Xon come un importante scienziato ed insegnante. :"La verità è che Xon è un genio, per gli standard vulcaniani. Come visto negli episodi, è competente come Spock in tutti i campi della scienza. Gli manca la conoscenza, tuttavia, è in una zona molto importante – dell'equazione umana. A differenza di Spock, Xon è completamente vulcaniano. Non ha madre umana e non può conoscere usi e costumi umani; non ha una metà umana con cui sentire e capire le emozioni umane. :"Xon realizza che la ragione per cui Spock ha eseguito così bene i suoi compiti a bordo dell' ''Enterprise era che lui era mezzo-sangue e quindi poteva comprendere l'emotività dell'equipaggio. Al fine di eseguire così come Spock, sa che deve eliminare la sua repulsione vulcaniana per le manifestazioni emotive. Infatti, va a cercare in se stesso quelle emozioni che la sua società ha represso per migliaia di anni, in modo in modo da avere una base per comprendere pienamente i suoi compagni.'' :"Cosa pensa è: mentre Spock era impegnato in una battaglia costante con se stesso per reprimere le proprie emozioni in modo da diventare pienamente vulcaniano, Xon sarà impegnato in una costante lotta dentro di sé per liberare le proprie emozioni sepolte per essere più umano ed eseguire il prorio lavoro in maniera efficiente. Questo sarà almeno altrettanto difficile per lui come lo era per Spock mantenere la sua facciata di stoico. Inoltre, porterà a situazioni umoristiche in cui cerca di simulare le risate, la rabbia, la paura, ed altri sentimenti umani. :"Il nuovo ufficiale scientifico accetta la sua assegnazione sull' ''Enterprise con grande trepidazione. Non ha dubbi che possa gestire con competenza gli aspetti scientifici del suo lavoro, ma teme l'equipaggio lo consideri come un duplicato di Spock, nonché sostituzione. Questi timori incomberanno nei primi episodi. Questo è il commento non detto, "Mr. Spock non lo ha avrebbe proprio fatto così." Né il Capitano Kirk sarà eccessivamente giusto con Xon all'inizio. L'amicizia con Spock friendship è profonda, importante per Kirk, ed il capitano sta quasi arbitrariamente escludendo la possibilità di un rapporto significativo con il giovane vulcaniano. Tuttavia, la più difficile situazione del tenente Xon, sarà il successo del suo compito sulla nave.'' :"Essendo pienamente vulcaniano, Xon è forte quanto Spock. He restare senza acqua e ad alte temperature per lungo tempo. Tutti i suoi sensi sono particolarmente sviluppati. Possiede potenti abilità di fusione mentale vulcaniana. :"Il giovane tenente vulcaniano è costantemente scioccato dal comportamento umanp. In preparazione al suo ruolo, studia la natura umana e la sua storia. Ed è divertente vedere lui cercare di applicare queste conoscenze in maniera troppo logica ed alla lettera. Ciò che ha studiato non lo ha preparato abbastanza per mettere i suoi insegnamenti in pratica. Sebbene Xon cerca ardentemente di nascondere il suo stupore e scoraggiamento, l'equipaggio è consapevole che esiste. Spesso esagerano le loro qualità umane, angosciando ulteriormente il giovane vulcaniano. Ma questo non è fatto in una situazione che potrebbe interferire con efficienza nave. Sospettiamo che la vita tra gli umani inizia a far percepire a Xon alcune emozioni. Sul suo pianeta questo è, ovviamente, il più grossolano dei peccati ed il giovane vulcaniano compie ogni sforzo per nascondere qualsiasi segno di questa "debolezza." :"L'ufficiale scientifico presiede su una grande consolle che è conosciuta come la "L'archivio del Computer delle Stazione." E' la seconda per importanza al comando della nave e si trova direttamente dietro la posizione del capitano." Will Decker Willard "Will" Decker era un altro dei nuovi personaggi che si sarebbero aggiunti al cast, si suppone nel ruolo del primo ufficiale. Il ruolo non venne ufficializzato al momento della cancellazione della serie; Stephen Collins interpreta quel ruolo in Star Trek: Il Film. Molto di ciò che era stato pensato per Decker venne riciclato come base per il primo ufficiale William "Will" Riker in The Next Generation, come risulta dalla descrizione presente nella guida scrittori/registi, scritta anche da Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill tra maggio e agosto del 1977. :"Ancora trentenne, Decker è l'ufficiale esecutivo, secondo in comando, della nave. Kirk qualche volta si riferisce a lui come "Numero Uno", che nel gergo navale corrisponde al "Primo Sottotenente," che sarebbe stato il titolo di Decker al tempo dei grandi velieri marini. Will Decker arriva molto vicino a lodare Kirk e preferirebbe morire piuttosto che fallire per lui. La prima responsabilità del "Numero Uno" è di provvedere per il capitano un equipaggio ed una nave al pieno della sua efficienza, e Will Decker si assume molto seriamente questa responsabilità. :"Quando non è assorbito dal suo compito di mantenere l' ''Enterprise al pieno della sua efficienza, Will Decker è un uomo molto scherzoso. Gli piace interpretare il ruolo dell'ufficiale perfetto. Lo scherzo viene spesso frainteso dai suoi compagni, perchè Will può diventare quel tipo di ufficiale, quando il benessere di Kirk o la strategia della nave è coinvolta.'' :"Possiamo osservare un Jim Kirk nel suo processo di allenare un giovane comandante che si assuma il controllo di una nave nel prossimo futuro. Vedremo l'evolversi di questo futuro capitano durante questa missione quinquennale. :"Nelle aree della logistica e dell'organizzazione, ha una mente acuta e analitica, quella su cui Kirk si baserà spesso. Comanderà alcune missioni di sbarco che porteranno a scelte estreme. :"Il passato di Will è tutto basato sul dovere a suo padre, Il padre di suo padre erano laureati dell'Accademia, ufficiali della Flotta Stellare. Sicuramente un giorno avrà una medaglia al valore. A causa della sua eredità, e perché è stato cresciuto alle basi del comando fin dalla sua nascità. Ha amici, ma tende a rispettare la loro privacy'. Tra Kirk e Decker c'è un rapporto tra padre e figlio." Ilia Il terzo nuovo personaggio di Star Trek è il tenente Ilia (si pronuncia "Il-ee-ah"), interpretato da Persis Khambatta. Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill, descrivono nel 1977 nella guida scrittori/registi il personaggio: :"...una giovane ragazza del pianeta 114-Delta V, entrato di recente nella Federazione. I deltani sono più antichi degli umani, con cervelli più evoluti nelle aree dell'arte e della matematica. Abilità che li rendono superbi navigatori dalle grandi abilità creative. :"Il suo volto è meraviglioso. Ma come tutti i deltani, è completamente calva ad eccezione degli occhi. La sua morbida testa scopre una grande sensualità, spesso nascosta tra le donne. Le da un forte stile "Egizio", dato dal particolare gioiello deltano che indossa sulla fronte. :"L'intelligenza di Ilia è seconda a quella dell'ufficiale scientifico. A differenza dei vulcaniani, ha la capacità di percepire immagini in altre menti. Parole o emozioni mai, solo immagini... forme, dimensioni, dettagli. Sul suo pianeta, i rapporti sessuali preliminari, consistono in gran parte nell'immettere immagini nell'altra mente. :"Come i vulcaniani hanno problemi con le emozioni, Ilia ha un problema che l'accompagna a bordo della nave. Su 114-Delta V, quasi tutto nella vita è orientato al sesso; è parte di ogni amicizia, ogni rapporto sociale, ogni professione. Il modo normale di relazionarsi con altri. Dal momento che il sesso costante non è il modello degli esseri umani e degli altri a bordo di questa nave stellare, Ilia ha totalmente represso queste emozioni e modelli sociali." Alcune caratteristiche del tenente Ilia, come il suo rapporto con il giovane primo ufficiale e capacità empatiche, hanno costituito la base per il consigliere Deanna Troi in The Next Generation. Leonard McCoy DeForest Kelley avrebbe ripreso il ruolo del dottore Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill nel 1977 scrissero nella guida scrittori/registi, le caratteristiche del personaggio: :"Il chirurgo della USS ''Enterprise, capo del dipartimento medico. Con il compito di controllare la salute dell'equipaggio, ha portato le sue abilità nel campo dell'esplorazione spaziale.'' :""Bones" McCoy ha un approccio ben diverso con il capitano Kirk dovendo monitorare le sue abilità fisiche e mentali. McCoy è simile ad un futuristico H.L. Mencken, un personaggio molto molto schietto, con un atteggiamento cinico. Ha uno spirito acido che provoca a volte scioccanti dichiarazioni che, sotto stretto controllo, apporta quel qualcosa in più sulla medicina, l'uomo e la società. :"Di tutti i membri della nave, McCoy è il meno militare. Egli è pieno delle sue idiosincrasie da renderlo il marchio di fabbrica del personaggio. Per esempio, egli detesta il teletrasporto, e proclama ad alta voce che non si cura di avere le sue molecole strapazzate in giro come se fosse un messaggio radio. :"McCoy mangia le pillole, quando sono di vitale necessità, crede che un pò di sofferenza è un bene per l'anima e la maturità dell'individuo. Ha una grande paura che la medicina perfetta, psicoterapia e computer possono derubare l'uomo della sua individualità e il suo diritto divino di lottare un pò con la vita. È un eccellente medico e come chirurgo, spesso sembra che i suoi trattamenti della malattia siano sbagliati, ma di solito gli viene dats ragione, alla fine. :"McCoy è il membro d'equipaggio più anziano a bordo e come tale, è soggetto ad alcuni acciacchi. È stato sposato una volta, qualcosa di misterioso che si è concluso infelicemente. Lui è nonno, ma purtroppo il suo dovere sull'astronave ha impedito lo sviluppo del rapporto con i suoi nipoti che desidera. I suoi anni gli forniscono saggezza ed esperienza, e offrono un interessante – e talvolta struggente – contrappunto agli ufficiali più giovani e uomini di equipaggio. :"Il tenente Xon, come Spock prima di lui, sembra considerare McCoy come un medico di campagna maldestro, che raggiunge le sue cure attraverso fortuna piuttosto tramite la scienza. Ma "Bones" McCoy, come la maggior parte cinici, il suo precedente rapporto con Spock continua con Xon. Montgomery Scott James Doohan avrebbe ripreso il ruolo del capo ingegnere "Scotty". Gene Roddenberry e Jon Povill nel 1977 scrissero nella guida scrittori/registi, le caratteristiche del personaggio: :"...un raro meccanico con l'abilità di mettere insieme un motore con cavi e colla... e farlo funzionare. Considera la USS ''Enterprise di sua proprietà e la sezione ingegneria come luogo privato in cui il Capitano James Kirk è un semplice intruso privilegiato.'' :"Ingegneria e navi spaziali sono la sua ragione di vita. La sua idea di passare un piacevole pomeriggio è armeggiare nella sezione di ingegneria del vascello; egli è totalmente incapace di capire perché nessun uomo sano di mente che povrebbe spendere il proprio tempo a leggere qualsiasi cosa, si concentra con i manuali tecnici. Ha una mentalità energica, volitiva e capace di dire quello che pensa ad un capitano della flotta stellare che si intrufola in quella che Scotty considera la sua provincia privata e luogo di responsabilità. :"Kirk capisce il fervente amore del suo capo ingegnere per la sua nave ed i suoi motori, con cui scherzerà più di ogni altro a bordo. Ricordandolo, Kirk ha un ruolo: "Se non corre, prendilo Scotty. Se non si può sistemare, è irreparabile."" Uhura :"Rango di tenente comandante, ufficiale alle comunicazioni, interpretata dalla sensuale Nichelle Nichols. Uhura è nata nella Confederazione Africana. Veloce ed intelligente, è un ufficiale altamente esperta. Comprende che i computer della nave sono secondi all'ufficiale scientifico vulcaniano, ed è esperta in tutti i sistemi della nave riguardanti le comunicazioni. Uhura è bollente e molto femminile. Ella è la favorita della sala ricreativa durante le pause, anche perchè canta vecchie ballate come anche ballate spaziali." Sulu :"Il timoniere della nave, interpretato da George Takei. Miscuglio di ascendenze orientali, un tenente-comandante di predominanza giapponese, Sulu è molto occidentale nei discorsi e le usanze. Infatti, i suoi atteggiamenti vengono percepiti come "misteriosi" agli asiatici. Sulu si immagina come lo spadaccino "D'Artagnan" più di ogni altra cosa. È un hobbista compulsivo; come tutti i "collezionisti," cerca di convincere tutti i suoi amici a praticare il proprio hobby. :"Tutto questo entusiasmo, lo rendono un gran chiacchierone, Sulu è un alto ufficiale e uno dei timonieri più abili al servizio della Flotta Stellare. Nei momento critici, diventa un altra persona, un professionista laconico i cui gesti e parole sono esclusivamente in relazione alla nave e la sua sicurezza. Questa piacevole ed efficace "doppia personalità" non interferisce nel suo lavoro. Non ho mai dovuto ricevere due volte lo stesso ordine da Kirk." Chekov Walter Koenig riprende il ruolo di Pavel Chekov: :"Precedentemente un guardiamarina, l'ufficiale più giovane a bordo, Chekov ora è tenente completo con anni di avventura spaziale alle spalle. Comanda la divisione di sicurezza della USS ''Enterprise, ed è responsabile per le questioni di sicurezza e di disciplina, sia a bordo della nave che a terra. Si occupa dell'addestramento degli uomini e le donne che compongono il suo team di sicurezza. Durante l'azione, il suo post è sul ponte alla console di controllo danni. La sicurezza del capitano, è responsabilità di Chekov, quanto lo è la salute del capitano per McCoy." Christine Chapel Majel Barrett riprende il ruolo di Christine Chapel. Originariamente un infermiera nella '' Serie Classica '', ritorna come medico completo insieme a McCoy: :"...seconda in comando della sezione medica della nave, e McCoy sembra godere di trasmettere a lei ogni dovere che trova troppo noioso. Oltre al capitano Kirk, lei è probabilmente la più vicina confidente di McCoy. Una esperta in psicoterapia, ha l'insolita capacità di insegnare ai propri pazienti come utilizzare il potere rigenerativo del proprio corpo." Attendente :"''Interpretata da un susseguirsi di giovani attrici, sempre bellissime. Un tale personaggio è stato consolidato, "Attendente Janice Rand," interpretata dall'attraente Grace Lee Whitney. Si tratta di una tradizione della Flotta Stellare che le attendenti siano sempre di sesso femminile a servire i comandanti delle navi, come la combinazione di dirigente segretario, assistente, militare e aiutante di campo. Si tratta di un posto molto ambito per l'esperienza acquisita e molti attendenti continuano la loro carriera fino a diventare alti ufficiali di plancia e capitani della Flotta Stellare. Come nel caso di tutte le donne a bordo, vengono trattate con pari diritti come i maschi dello stesso rango. L'attendente spesso diventa assistente, come nel caso del tricorder, che viene reso immediatamente disponibile al capitano, quando è lontano dalla sua consolle di comando." Collegamento esterno * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/phase2.php Phase II Concept Art] su Forgotten Trek Riferimenti * Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens; Star Trek: Phase II - The Making of the Lost Series; Pocket Books, ISBN 0-671-56839-6 (brossurato, 1997). * Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens; The Art of Star Trek; Pocket Books (cartonato, 1995). Star Trek: Phase II ca:Star Trek: Phase II de:Star Trek: Phase II en:Star Trek: Phase II fr:Star Trek: Phase II pl:Star Trek: Faza Druga